1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to buckets, and more particularly to a bucket with a scrubbing surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Despite the many mechanical and motorized washing machines on the market, it is still sometimes necessary to wash clothing or other cloth items by hand. This is particularly true when an item has been stained. For particularly difficult stains, soaking is not enough and the item must be scrubbed by hand. To facilitate cleaning, one may use a wash board, rub the item between one's hands, or rub sections of the item against each other. Although washboards and hand rubbing are useful, those methods apply friction to only one surface of the cloth at a time and, therefore, a great deal of energy must be used to scrub, turn the material, and scrub again, perhaps multiple times. This procedure is also hard on the garment. Also, a washboard must be placed in a large sink. There is, therefore, a need for a convenient scrubbing surface which applies friction to several areas of a cloth at one time and which is integral with a basin or bucket, eliminating the need for a large sink.